


The Matrimony of Knights

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, Piloting Giant Robots is a Requirement to be Considered for Marriage, Wedding is Attacked, Weddings, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Allura finds a loophole in the book of Voltron knighthood that would allow her a chance to get away from having to marry a prince.





	The Matrimony of Knights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [echoslam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoslam/gifts).



“Allura, no!” 

The stony hall echoed with his pounding heart and pattering footsteps. He ran in the dark, the hall stretching seemingly endlessly, before finally, _finally_ , reaching the aisle where he could just make out the long white train of her dress. 

“Allura, don’t do this!” 

A gasp was heard, and Allura looked back, dolled up and looking so innocent, but in so much danger. Lance broke into a greater speed, only to trip on the long rug. Falling face-down, he slammed his nose so hard on the wood that flashes of light burst before his eyes, but he recovered quickly and looked up amidst the dizzy sparks and reached out to her. 

“Allura! It’s a trap!” 

“Lance?” 

The groom beside her sneered. A handsome man—flaxen-haired, perfectly human…save for the oddly curled grin. She turned to look at her groom’s face and that was when the eyes glowed red and the face stretched into that of a serpent’s. A scream filled Lance’s ears as Bokar’s long snake tail gripped around Allura’s waist and—

“ALLURA!” 

Jolting up in bed, Lance steadied his breathing. 

Damn. 

This makes the third nightmare in the same week. What a ridiculous thing. If not Bokar, then it was Lotor. If not Lotor, then it was Garrett. As if Allura would ever marry any of the three! Bokar was a monster who tried to hurt all of them. Garrett was a clone of the real Garrett who was currently living far away, and Lotor…like Allura would ever marry _him_!

Lance smirked as he rested back in bed. Still, it wasn’t like Allura would ever marry him, Lance, either. It was just as well they somehow just get Garrett from that other dimension to come over here, from the way Nanny’s been fussing about getting Allura a groom. At least they knew Garrett’s father. What would they want from a buffoon from a planet no one remembers the name of? 

Frowning, Lance turned to his side. Hey, fighting in the war as a member of the Voltron Force had to count for something, didn’t it? But even he knew a wedding with Princess Allura was never going to happen. At least they were still friends.

* * *

Allura groaned and didn’t care for how disrespectful and bratty she was being. “No, Nanny!”

“You’re being selfish, Princess Allura!” Nanny chastised, waving her hand over the painting she had just finished this morning. “We must find you a prince soon before your next birthday! Look at this painting! The vision kept haunting my sleep I just had to draw it! Don’t you wish to make this come true? How would your mother and father feel, knowing you’ve reached this age and haven’t given them a grandchild? Imagine how thrilled they would be to know their princess has become the Queen of Arus!” 

Allura gave the painting another look. Short brown hair, standard king attire. Boring. 

“We’ve seen countless planets, Nanny,” Allura argued, “and there’s hardly any eligible princes in them! Some too young, some _really_ old…some too…alien.” She shivered and made a face. “Some related!” 

“Oh, Avok was handsome.” 

“He was my cousin! Nanny, there’s hardly anyone my age. Very few had children at the time when the war with Zarkon began, and those who were just starting to walk were taken to battle!” 

Sighing heavily, Allura glanced at the painting. “Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be with me. Maybe I was meant to only pilot the Blue Lion.”

* * *

She had to hide in the library and get away from Nanny’s nagging. Not that Allura wanted to hurt her feelings or feel like she wasn’t taking the matter seriously. She was the last of the direct royal line of Arus, and it was only proper for her to consider marriage. It was as important as her studies (or so it should be). But, flying the Blue Lion and being part of the Voltron Force was most what was in Allura’s heart, although bringing up the subject was a sore point with Nanny.

Sighing, Allura looked about herself. If only there was some sort of compromise. But how? Unless if it was revealed one of her fellow pilots were also a long-lost prince, or if they somehow acquired alliance with another planet with an eligible prince, and soon. 

Wasn’t Krik a prince of his own planet, _and_ he was also a pilot? He would understand Allura’s love for the Blue Lion and trying to split the time between royal and Voltron duties. But he may already be spoke for, and even if he wasn’t, Allura didn’t wish to bog him down with being on Arus. The S.S. Explorer needed him. 

Strolling through the library’s aisles, a thick book tucked snuggly between two leather-bound books caught her eye; drawn on the spine was an emblem, the same as the crest on Voltron’s chest. Carefully she giggled it out of its tight spot and read the title. 

“Oh, a book of the Voltron knights? Is that what they called themselves before my generation?” Allura smiled. Was there a whole code of conduct the team had missed out on?

Settling herself at a table, she pored through the book, and was soon fully engrossed in complete lore of the Voltron knighthood. It had contained everything, from ancient washing rituals the knights took in the outdoor bathing house (definitely obsolete in this modern age!), armor (ditto; their own armor was suitable for space), and…

A hand flew to her mouth as a loud, delighted gasp filled the library. 

_Oh. Oh!_

* * *

“Nanny!” Allura rushed into the dining room, waving the large bound book above her head. “I need not marry a prince!”

“What are you on about, child!” Nanny cried out. “You are the princess of Arus and must—”

“I pilot the Blue Lion!” Allura interjected before Nanny can get any more in. “And by the old laws, I’m a Voltron knight! The knights of old had their own code which allowed them to choose to marry other Voltron knights, current or former!” 

“I…” Loss for words, Nanny rounded on Coran, who set his fork down, preparing himself for the assail. “Is this true?” 

“It is,” Coran said with a nod. “Although it has been so long I had forgotten the old lore, but there is no reason not to honor them if Princess Allura wishes to. She _is_ a knight by virtue of the law. A princess and a knight.” 

Gasps and chatter rippled around the rest of the table as Allura stood, beaming and pleased with herself. 

“You mean, you’re going to marry one of us!” Hunk blurted. 

“Yes!” Allura said. The thought of marrying one of her friends was far more palatable than some unknown prince; experience had shown, time and time again, it was never going to work out. Too many ‘princes’ had tried to kill her. But a friend? She already knew them, trusted them, had shared so many wonderful memories with them! In the end, everyone wins! 

Immediately, Pidge and Hunk went into competition to see who could win her hand first. Keith was the first to decline the offer, content to simply remain a friend. Though initially surprised, the feeling was mutual, Allura later realized. She respected Keith but didn’t find her heart went beyond the platonic for him upon closer reflection.

* * *

Every day was the same.

Mornings meant being followed by Hunk and Pidge trying to out-do the other in their chivalry. The shift in their friendship almost alarmed her; why, how could she appear out of her rooms with her hair in such a mess! At least it meant not having to ask twice to pass the cream at the breakfast table. Hunk and Pidge were well attuned to her every need. 

But to Allura’s relief, their competition didn’t compromise their own friendship. Witty banter bounced between themselves, and everyone would laugh goodheartedly at any attempt to outdo the other. Of all the times she had been courted, Allura was finding this the most relaxed she had ever been. No one was taking this seriously, except save for Nanny, who just wanted to see Allura get married. 

Lance would stop occasionally in the halls just to say hi, looking sheepish and suddenly at a loss for words before hurrying off as if remembering he had something to do. Smiling, Allura watched his receding back. 

Of all her suitors, he was the most nervous.

* * *

“Have you made a decision yet?” Coran asked a month later. They were all seated at the dinner table. Sven and Romelle were also there, as it was the night before Allura’s birthday.

Allura regarded them with a smile and stood up. 

“Yes,” she said, “and I hope this will not lead to any hard feelings.” 

“Nah!” Pidge interjected. “Hunk and I will just glare daggers at each other for a bit until we’re wrinkly old men! Though if you ask me, he’s already on the way there!” 

“Hey!” came Hunk’s immediate response. 

Allura giggled. “Well…I choose Lance!” 

“Lance!” Everyone turned towards him. Even he looked surprised. 

“I…well…thanks!” he squeaked and immediately cowered under Nanny’s scrutinizing glare. 

“Yes!” Allura said brightly and clapped her hands. “Lance was the one adamant about finding the cure for me when I had fallen ill to the Lyran seed pods. He was the first—and only—to grow suspicious of Prince Bokar, and he had every reason to be! He always had my back and the best intentions at heart! 

“To be honest…now that I think on it, whenever I was to kiss one of the pilots for another victory, as it was custom for a princess to do, I always gravitated towards Lance.” 

Her smile towards Lance from across the room was sunny and bright. “It’s like you were meant to be my partner! I always valued your friendship. And after thinking about it, of all my friends, I’ve found I love you the dearest!” 

“They’ll make a good couple!” Hunk said to Pidge and both nodded in excited agreement, their own rivalry long forgotten. 

Allura got up and strolled over to him. Lance gulped thickly, knowing what was coming—Nanny, Coran, and Allura would speak of nothing else for days—and got to his feet, regarding Allura. In Allura’s hands was a sword, a smaller version of the sword Voltron wielded. 

“Sir Lance Charles McClain of Voltron Force, will you take my hand?” Allura proposed. 

Placing his hand on the sword, Lance smiled brightly up at Allura. “I do!”

* * *

Wedding day. Nanny hummed to herself as she passed by the painting she had done over a year ago when she paused and gave it another look. Pity it wasn’t a prince Allura was marrying, unlike her visions, although she had never seen Allura so happy. Perhaps this was all for the best.

The fond smile shrunk for a moment as Nanny gave the painting another look. Why did the groom look so familiar suddenly…the short brown hair, the exact same wavy locks…

“Lance?” she gasped, then a moment later chuckled to herself. “Well, will you look at that! My vision had come true after all!”

* * *

Attendants from all over had come: the crew from the Galaxy Garrison, Vehicle Force, the Alliance formed at the Denubian Galaxy, inhabitants of Pollux, Yadil, and many more. Voltron stood tall and proud, shadowing the attendants, the sun like a beautiful aura around him as Allura walked down the aisle in the wedding dress just as Nanny had most wished for her to wear. Coran walked her as her father would have wanted. Lance waited for her by the altar, with Keith, Hunk, Pidge, and Sven on one side, and Romelle, Ginger, and Lisa on the other.

The officiator, an elderly man from a nearby Arusian town, cleared his throat as the crowd settled. 

“Dearly beloved,” he began, “we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Princess Allura Ariella of Arus and Sir Lance Charles McClain in holy matrimon—”

A loud shriek shook the earth as a massive pterodactyl-like Robeast swept over their heads. Screams shattered throughout the crowd as they ducked. The familiar laugh followed as the shadow of a large ship fell over them. 

“Muahahaha, a wedding?! How precious! But Princess! You didn’t invite me!” 

“Ugh, Lotor!” Allura spat but grinned. Of course, news of the Princess of Arus getting married was bound to reach Prince Lotor. But luckily— 

“Okay, team, we prepared for this!” Keith shouted. “Sven, you take the ground! Vehicle Force, take that Robeast down! Team, Voltron!” 

“What of the wedding cake!” Nanny’s cries carried over the panicked crowd as she ran to protect the prized cake before being held back by Coran. 

The officiator paced this way and that, at a loss for words. 

“Bandor, protect the cake!” Allura laughed. She turned to her groom, a glint in her eyes. “Best wedding ever?” 

“Oh yeah!” Lance said with a smirk. They both tore off their wedding attire, revealing their Voltron pilot suit beneath, and rushed to their lions hand-in-hand.

* * *

“Well that was the strangest wedding I have ever attended,” Sven commented with a laugh when it was all over. Keith hopped down and joined his and Romelle’s side. They dusted off the soot from their clothing as Bandor caught up with them.

“And Allura would not have wanted it any other way!” Keith said with a laugh as the other three joined him. 

Sven waved his hand over the crowd who were just settling back down. “A big battle, no one was hurt, and the cake’s still fine!” 

“The perfect wedding for a warrior princess!” Bandor said with a big grin.

Turning back to the aforementioned bride, Allura glowed, holding the bouquet and facing Lance. Neither had changed back in their wedding attire. 

“She’s not going to wear the dress?” Romelle gasped. “Her dress was so pretty!” 

“She was prepared for the attack,” Keith explained, “And beside, Voltron Force members of old often married in their knighthood armor. Nanny was aware this would happen, but as long as she saw Allura in the dress at some point. Luckily, Chip and Pidge got a few pictures before the attack. It all works out in the end!”

“Knighthood armor?” Romelle motioned towards their pilots’ uniform. “ _That_ is the Voltron knighthood armor?” 

Keith shrugged. “Modern look?”

“I think they look better this way,” Sven said. 

“Don’t let Nanny hear you say that…”

Bandor glanced towards Nanny, who was sobbing; either they were happy tears, or she was weeping for the tragic demise of the wedding dress. 

Keith winked at Sven and they turned back to Allura and Lance, who resumed the wedding ceremony in the manner of the noble Arusian knights who once took up the Voltron lions before them. Each bowed to the other and touched their shoulders with the Voltron sword. 

The ceremonial kiss sealed their vows. 

Rounds of applause followed, and the bouquet was tossed to the crowd, landing squarely in Lisa’s arms. 

More cheers, and the newlyweds got into their lions and took off. Working together, using the contrails left by their lions, they wrote across the bright Arusian sky, “Just Married”.


End file.
